


Space and Love and Alien Sex

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Eventual Smut, Miscommunication, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanzs prompted: Sexy prompt maybe? So... Joelaywood Where Ryan and Joel are actualy 2 minds sharing 1 body and they both LOVE ray and rya love them but my oh my DO things in the bed become akward as their personality shift and their physical body changes surprising ray but Ray finds he is beginging to fall in love with both of em. Can be smutty and fluffy thankies</p><p>Ray is part of a space exploration, along with his friends, Gavin and Michael, and their captain, Geoff Ramsey. When their ship breaks down, and Ray's bored out of his mind, they're boarded by...something.<br/>And suddenly Ray's life gets more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there is no confusion:  
> Joelvinal=Joel  
> Ryanielle=Ryan  
> Danielgels=Dan  
> Burniews=Burnie
> 
> And I apologize to Xanzs, your prompt kind of got out of hand.

Space was…odd. Ray didn’t know what to expect when he signed up for the Voyager Program. In the heat of the moment, when Gavin and Michael talked over each other about _‘Adventure’_ and _‘Action’_ , it sounded exciting. Going through training, he had been terrified.

But now he was out here. In space. And to be honest, he was a little bored.

Three lads and their captain, Geoff Ramsey, exploring the outer reaches of the Universe. So far all they’ve done is collect dust and rocks. Granted, they were Space dust and Space rocks. But still.

Ray sighed, for maybe the thousandth time, as he stared at the table. Something was wrong with their ship and Geoff and Michael had gone back to the engine room. It’s a toss-up between them actually figuring out what the problem was or making out (Ray had twenty on it being the later). He wasn’t sure where Gavin was. The lad had said something about trying to contact Home Base and left in the direction of the cockpit.

Which left Ray to sit here and do nothing besides tap a rhythm on the table. But even that was starting to get on his nerves. Ray huffed and got up, deciding he would go guilt Michael and Geoff into actually working.

The second he started walking towards the engine room, their ship started shaking, as if something bumped them. Ray steadied himself against the wall, heart pounding as the room went red, the alarm flashing. Carefully, he made his way to the bridge, where he saw the rest of them were. Gavin was the first to notice him, looking relieved. The British lad helped him make his way to the small circle.

“What’s going on?” Ray asked Geoff once he was sure he could stand normal.

Geoff shook his head. “I have no idea. We’ve been hit, but by what?”

“The computer would have told us if something was heading our way.” Gavin said.

“So it must be something the computer doesn’t recognize.” Michael replied. There was another bump that made them wobble. Ray latched onto Gavin while Geoff grabbed Michael’s arm. “Several somethings.” Michael amended.

**Warning! There’s Been A Breach! Warning! There’s Been A Breach!**

“Shit. We’ve must have been hit pretty hard.” Geoff cursed. “Ray and Gavin, you go left. Michael and I will head right. We need find and plug that breach. ” The lads nodded. Soon, Ray and Gavin were heading away from the other two.

“Wish the bloody lights would come back on.” Gavin complained. “Kind of hard to see with just this red light.”

“Tell me about it.” Ray huffed. “At least you have good vision.”

Gavin laughed. “At least you’re not Michael with his shitty-wait.”

Ray froze. “What?”

Gavin looked around, furrowing his brow. “I-I thought I heard something. Listen.”

Ray did. The two stood in complete silence, straining to hear _anything._ Right when Ray was about to call Gavin paranoid, he heard it. It was soft, a barely there _clang_ against the metal. As if someone was walking towards them. Ray looked at Gavin, pointing in the direction of the sound. Gavin nodded, indicating he heard it too.

Ray leaned in towards the other. “Could it be Michael or Geoff?” He whispered.

Gavin shook his head. “There’s no way they could have gotten ahead of us, unless they took the air vents. And we would of heard them if they did that.”

Ray sighed. “That’s what I was afraid of.” He reached for his belt. It was filled with all kinds of tools they had been given to help them. One was a small heated knife. Ray had joked, when they were first handed them that they looked like mini light sabers. Ray didn’t feel like a Jedi as he readied the knife for whatever they were about to face. Mostly, he just felt scared.

He felt Gavin moving by him, readying his own knife. Looking over, they both nodded before moving forward. It was tense walking, Ray could feel sweat sliding down his back. They didn’t hear much as they walked, only their footsteps which they could never truly get silent. 

Ray jerked to a stopped, causing Gavin to collide into him. “What? What did you hear?”

“I-I don’t know.” Ray said. “I thought, maybe there was a shadow.”

Gavin squeezed Ray’s arm. “Like…a moving shadow?”

“It was just a glimpse. I don’t even know if what I saw was anything-wait, no. There it is again.”

This time, Gavin saw it too. Ray was right, it was fleeting. But he definitely saw a shadow move on the far wall. “What should we do?”

“It-It could be nothing.” Ray try to assure, both Gavin and himself. “Maybe something was knocked loose. We should continue.”

Gavin smiled, though it was strained. “Ok.”

The two went slower and didn’t let go of each other.

After walking for a few more minutes without hearing or seeing anything else, Ray let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Maybe we were just freaking out over nothing Vav.” He turned his head, just for a second, and saw Gavin’s eyes widen.

Then he ran into something.

Ray bounced back, heart pumping as he saw what scared his friend. Some sort of…creature stood in front of them. It was taller than both of them and looked like a pink blob. _Like jello,_ Ray thought, a bit hysterical.

And then the blob started shaking. Again, all Ray could think about is when you jiggle jello. The shaking started small before becoming more violent. Gavin and Ray were rooted in their spot, frozen by fear and fascination. Finally, the blob started taking shape, shrinking down to where it was only slightly taller than Gavin. The thing slimed down and Ray’s brain clicked, realizing that the blob was taking shape of a human.  

Ray was starting to feel lightheaded when skin started showing up and blackness was ate at his vision when black hair popped out the top.

He, distantly, heard Gavin calling him but all he could focus on was eyes carving a space for themselves and a nose trying to break through. What he supposed was an arm, it hadn’t finished forming itself, reached out towards him and that was it.

He passed out.

~

Joelvinal paused as one of the creatures he came in contact with suddenly collapsed, causing the other to emit a high pitch sound. He could feel Ryanielle, his mate, pushing at the edge of his mind, worried that something fatal had happened. But Joelvinal refused to let him take over. They knew nothing of these creatures, not if they were dangerous or of their defense mechanism.

The second creature, with wild fur that for some reason grew in splotches all over, was still making those strange sounds. It had dropped to the floor, next to the first, and was holding it. Joelvinal frowned as he watched the thing shake its friend. Even knowing nothing about these weird beings, he knew that that couldn’t be good for the hurt one’s health.

Again he moved towards the creatures, slower this time, but it didn’t help. The one that was moving flinched, seeming to snarl at him as it clung to its friend protectively. _Please, Joelvinal,_ He heard Ryanielle plead. _Just let me take over. They’re in pain. I need to help._

 _No. I can’t allow you to do that._ Joelvinal hated denying his mate like this but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Ryanielle got hurt because these animals couldn’t tell that they were trying to help.

Before Ryanielle could argue further, they heard a ding and a third voice echoed through their head. _Captain to Joelvinal-Ryanielle, report._

Joelvinal felt Ryanielle pout but he ignored him. _The container seems to hold a new species. Unsure where they were heading or who sent them. We have made contact with two. One appears to be hurt. No sign of Danielgels-Burniews._

_Danielgels reported that they have made contact with two also. Proceed with caution, Danielgels reported that they were attacked. Had to tranquilize them._

Joelvinal sent a smug feeling to Ryanielle. _Are they alright? How should we proceed?_

_Affirmative, except for a slight wound. These creatures appear able to wield weapons. Their container appears broken. Bring them abroad and we’ll try to find their home planet._

Joelvinal felt Ryanielle suddenly perk up. Bringing them aboard meant that they were free to study them until they could be returned home safely.

 _Roger_. They replied and the Captain left. Turning his attention back to the animals, he noticed the one unhurt was trying, vainly, to drag its friend away. Joelvinal readied his tranquilizer (just in case he told his mate) and cautiously approached them. The animal froze before picking up something. Joelvinal’s sensors told him that the object was very hot and could cause damage. This must be the weapon the captain was talking about.  Joelvinal tried to make soothing sounds, but this seemed caused the creature more distress. It swung the heat blade and Joelvinal felt he had no choice.

He fired his tranquilizer. The effects were almost instantaneously. At first the creature thrashed around, but its movements slowed and finally it slumped on the floor. The other one was still out.

_Joelvinal to Captain. Our two creatures are incapacitated. Bringing them aboard now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Even though this isn't exactly a holiday themed fic...but oh well! I hope you all enjoy it.   
> Reminder:  
> Ryanielle=Ryan  
> Joelvinal=Joel  
> Burniewes=Burnie  
> Danielgels=Dan

Ray woke with a gasp, heart hammering and covered in sweat. He groaned, covering his eyes to hide from the bright light. A headache was pounding his skull, rattling his brain. All in all, he felt like shit.

Slowly turning over, Ray noticed he was laying on a white cot. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ray looked around. He was in some kind of room, completely in all white. It was making him kind of nauseas actually.

Flopping back down, Ray ran a hand through his hair. How exactly did he get here? He remembered that the ship broke down, but then…? Did he hurt himself at some point? But he doesn’t remember this room ever being on their spaceship (and Ray had explored every inch of that ship, what else is he going to do?) nor does he recognized the clothes he’s wearing (again white on white, such a boring color. Who would own this?).

The ship had broken down and he had been in the lunch room, bored, and….and…and there had been a crash, right? Something had hit their ship? Right, something had hit their ship and Geoff had told them they need to find the hole. They had split up and he went with Gavin and they heard a noise and-

Fear shot through his body, down his spine. He remembered. The jello-the the the blob thing that had been shifting into a human. The hand reaching for him. Ray had been so certain he was about to die he had blacked out.

_Gavin._ Ray sat up, ignoring his body’s aches. Gavin had been with him when that thing had attacked. Gavin could be _dead_ and he had passed out. Hopefully, the fact that he hadn’t been eaten means that Gavin’s still alive.

Forcing himself into a stand, he made for the door, and almost immediately fell down. His legs were wobbly as hell and it felt…weird to get up. Like a force was pushing his body down.

Gathering his strength, he got to his knees and crawled towards the door. Luckily, it was automatic and swooshed open once he got near them so he was free to crawl out. His room led to a narrow short hallway before opening into a larger room. It was bare except for a round table in the middle and large bean bag looking cushions along the walls.

On the cushions were Michael and Gavin, Geoff standing over them as the three of them talked in hushed tones.

“Guys.” Ray cried, crawling over to them.

“Ray!” Michael and Gavin yelled, struggling to come to him. Michael was able to stand up but had to lean on Geoff. Gavin couldn’t even get off the cushion.

“You alright? Are you hurt?” Geoff asked, voice strained. As Ray got closer, he could see sweat trickling down Geoff’s face.

“Head is killing me and I can’t walk but otherwise, I seem ok. How about you?” Ray stopped by them, one hand reaching up to pat Gavin’s knee. “Are you guys hurt? You ok Geoff? You don’t look so hot.”

Geoff gave him a small smile. “Taking all my concentration to stand up but otherwise fine.”

“Geoff…” Michael said, voice slightly pleading. He had apparently given up on trying to stay standing and was lowering himself next to Gavin. He pulled on Geoff’s pant leg, face tilted up to look at Geoff. “Ray’s here and you’ve been standing long since before I’ve woke up. You shouldn’t put yourself through this stress.”

Geoff sighed, before he plopped himself down next to Michael, one arm wrapping around the lad’s shoulders so he could pull him in close. “You’re right. We need to save our strength if we want to get out of here.”

“Where exactly is here?” Ray asked, pulling himself on the other side of Gavin. Gavin reached out to squeeze his hand, giving the other man a smile. Ray smiled back.

“Some kind of containment area, is my guess. There’s this room and then four breaching rooms, one for each of us.”  

“Did those…things take us? The blob thingies?” Gavin asked.

“Since that creature was the last thing I saw before it fucking drugged, I’d say so.” Michael replied. “The question isn’t what took us, but why?”

“They didn’t kill us on sight, so maybe they’re friendly?” Ray chimed in, hopeful.

Geoff shook his head. “Assuming they’re friendly could get us killed. Besides, why take us if they don’t want to do something to us?”

Ray opened his mouth, when a loud blaring alarm sounded throughout their area, followed by red flashing lights.  Ray jumped and Gavin squawked, but besides Michael and Geoff giving wide startled eyes neither reacted much.

“This the third time that’s happen.” Geoff explained. “I think they’re changing the gravitational settings.”

Michael nodded. “Before they made it seem like we’re wearing boulders around our bodies, we were floating around like back in training.”

“Did they also try to throw things at us too?” Ray asked, thinking back to the competition the lads had broken into with the scientist where they tried their hardest to throw objects in zero gravity. Training seemed so far away now and truthfully, it could have been years since then. Time seemed to be suspended in space. Ray wasn’t really sure even what year it was on Earth now.

Michael smiled at Ray, the first smile he saw on the other lad. “Pretty sure they didn’t, Ray, but I’ll ask the next time we meet.”

“It’d be pretty top to see an alien float towards us, trying to be menacing and coming out like a right prick.” Gavin added, starting to smile also.

“Fucking blob floating through space.” Michael was starting to giggle.

“It’ll look like a gaping vagina.” Geoff added. That got the rest of them to burst into laughter.

“It’ll-it’ll be like _take me to your leader-_ “Ray broke off, laughing, “ _Or I’ll bleed on you!”_

They all broke down laughing, doubling over. It felt great to joke around, to have something so normal with so much uncertainty surrounding them. Wiping tears from his eyes, Ray noticed that it didn’t feel like such a strain to lift his arms.

Cautiously, Ray stood up. He did feel lighter and when he tried to walk, it felt like he was bouncing instead. “At least it’s better than crawling around.” He said, looking over at the others who had also stood.

“Yeah, it’ll take some getting used to but at least it’s walkable.” Geoff frowned, moving his arms around. “Can’t keep my hands all the way down though.”

Ray tried and yeah, Geoff was right. His hands wouldn’t stay down at his sides, instead floating up. “Weird. Not sure if I like that. But you seem to be right, Geoff. They’re messing with the gravitation.”

“Why?” Gavin asked, testing out his legs. Ray could tell by his fluffy hair and shirt that he was definitely bouncing with every step. “What’s the point of changing the gravity besides how it effects how we walk?”

“I have no fucking clue but let’s assume it’s not to benefit us.”

~

Ryanielle frowned down at his screen. On it were the four life forms they had picked up, standing around the sensors they had disguised as some furniture they found on the creatures’ ship. According to the readings they were getting, they still hadn’t got the gravitational settings right. They had gone through about every previous setting they had set from other creatures they had brought in and still they were wrong. While it excited the scientist in Ryanielle to have something so _new_ to study, it made him impatient to get things right.

It didn’t help that Joelvinal was constantly annoyed at how annoyed Ryanielle got.

“ _Why not leave them like this? They’re fine, they can use all four limbs.”_ Joelvinal said, floating around the edge of his mind where it divided between the two of them, tapping at him.

Ryanielle gritted his teeth. “What about the long lasting effects, huh? How will this affect them? We have to get everything right to preserve these beautiful beings. You know this.”

“Was that to me or your mate, Ryanielle?” Burniewes asked, typing away. Like Ryanielle-Joelvinal, Burniewes was trying his new one out. He was a tall…whatever creature they caught, taller than normal. Black, curly fur grew atop his ‘head’ with shorter splotchy fur around his ‘face’. He was broad, strong looking. Attractive, Ryanielle would say.

Ryanielle himself was tall and broad too, but he had decided to go with blond fur instead. Joelvinal, because he likes to spite Ryanielle, changes the fur to black whenever they switch, along with reducing their muscle mass. It was a silent war between them now, to change the appearance on their new body.

“Sorry, talking out loud.” Ryanielle shrugged. It was common thing among their species, to be talking to the voice in their head. “Joelvinal is being pushy again. Thinks it’s fine to let the gravitational setting stay because there is no immediate physical danger to them.”

Burniewes rolled his new eyes. “Of course he’d say that. At least he’s not pushing you to chain them like Danielgels is to me.”

“To be fair to Danielgels, you did get hurt.” Ryanielle eyed the scar on one of Burniewes’ limbs. Even after xilayan hours, it still looked bad. After they had tranquilized the creatures, they had taken their strange weapons. As far as the team has been able to analyze, the weapons are crude hot pads. If they had been in their true forms, it wouldn’t have done any damage. But as Danielgels had copied the creatures’ anatomy and molecule make up, it had sliced through his newly created ‘skin’. After a visit to their on board medic to get cleanup, a nasty looking scar is all that’s left. Ryanielle can understand why Danielgels is cautious. Every time he catches a glance at the scar he could feel Joelvinal’s protectiveness flare up.

Burniewes looked at his wound before shrugging. “It’s not the worse I’ve had. It’ll heal. Danielgels is just being overprotective again.”

Ryanielle opened his mouth but it was not his voice that came out. “You are being too reckless, Burniewes. Too free going. Please don’t pass that on to my mate.” Joelvinal said, taking over for a quick moment before falling back to the edge of their mind.

Burniewes laughed while Ryanielle rolled his eyes. Burniewes and Joelvinal have known each other for years before Ryanielle and Danielgels came along. Sometimes others of their kind mistook the two of them for mates who didn’t fuse whenever the two got bickering long enough. There were times Ryanielle wondered himself if the two were not meant for each other.

Joelvinal always caught those thoughts (it was hard but they could hide things from each other, put them far away in the darkest corner of their shared mind, but Ryanielle never bothered to) and was quick to put them to rest, filling Ryanielle with sweet thoughts and ghost kisses and thumbing at his birthing chamber.

Joelvinal’s sultry chuckle floated through his mind and Ryanielle felt his face heat up. Frowning, Ryanielle used his new limbs to feel along the skin.

“Ryanielle, what’s wrong? Are you ok? You’ve turned colors.” Burniewes asked, surprised. Already, Ryanielle could see that he was reaching for the emergency containment alarm.

“I…feel fine. Joelvinal’s running inner scans but so far, only my temperature has gone up.” Ryanielle said. Rubbing his face, he could feel his skin starting to cool. “Interesting. It must be a function for this new body.”

“All the same, I’m going to keep some monitors on you, set up a few exams to make sure.” Burniewes turned towards his computer, bringing up some of their monitoring programs.

Ryanielle nodded, keeping his limb to his face. It had gone back to its normal temperature now. Joelvinal was still running test but everything was coming back normal. Pulling up his report of everything he has observed so far, he typed _Random spikes of temperature, centered around the head._ These creatures were by far the most interesting animals they had picked up and Ryanielle couldn’t wait to see what else they discovered.

~

Come talk to me if you have any questions on my Tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms are Welcomed! If anyone is confused about the aliens in this story, come talk to me. I'll be happy to answer any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joelvinal=Joel  
> Ryanielle=Ryan  
> Danielgels=Dan  
> Burniews=Burnie  
> Barbitttellil=Barbara

 The four humans fell into a sort of routine. Ray moved his cot into Gavin’s room while Michael moved his into Geoff’s so they could stay closer together. They’d wake up, meet in the main room, and…do nothing.

At first they had discussed ways to escape, but without any tools and no idea what they were fighting, those discussions had dwindled into Geoff telling them to stay on their toes. Every few hours (the only way Ray was able to keep track of time) a tube extended from the ceiling to deliver grey mush that Ray _assumed_ was supposed to be food. He didn’t know for sure, as none of them had touched it via Geoff’s orders, the older man afraid that this was some attempt at poison.

After a while, with no food or water, things weren’t looking good. They all laid in the main room, on the cushions, using all the energy they had just to get out there. Ray’s stomach rumbled, echoed by Gavin’s. Geoff kept trying to cheer them up but eventually stopped after Michael snapped at him to shut up. A mechanical sound sounded through the room, causing them to wince, as the tube descended from the ceiling.

All of them watched, with tired eyes, as the grey mush slowly plopped down onto the plate in the middle. Ray’s head fell backward, sinking into the cushion. “I’m so hungry.”

“I know.” Geoff replied, lazily patting Ray’s hand. “I am too. But do you really want to try your luck with that?”

“We might have to.” Michael said. “Could it really be worse than starving to death?”

Geoff’s eyes were locked on the table, watching the tube retreat back up. “I don’t know.”

~

Ray couldn’t sleep. He was too irritated, too hungry. He couldn’t get comfortable. None of them had bothered to go back to their rooms. They couldn’t convince their bodies to move and had decided it might be better to save their energy.

The Puerto Rican turned on his side to stare at Gavin. The rest of them had fallen into fitful sleep and Ray watched Gavin’s face twist in distress. The Brit was the most hopeful of them all, convinced that Geoff would be able to get them out of this. Ray felt sorry for him. While he respected Geoff, the captain would need a miracle to break them out.

_We’re going to die here._ Ray thought, reaching out to twine his hand with Gavin’s, leg curling with Michael’s. Turning his head, he stared at Geoff. _We’re going to die here. And we won’t even know what killed us._

That’s what bugged Ray the most. Before they had been sent on this mission, all three lads had been sat down to talk about their future. The Director had been blunt, that space travel took time and that they most likely wouldn’t be back to Earth till years later, when they were old and grey and without a hope for a normal life. That was if they would ever have made it back.

At the time, that hadn’t phased Ray. His only family left was Michael and Gavin, and he had been more interested in space adventures than wasting away on Earth.  So there had always been a possibility that they would die. Space was dangerous and there was no telling what could go wrong. Ray had spent many a night imagining what his death would be. An asteroid destroying their ship, running out of air, getting lost in the cold emptiness of space.

Never had he imagined that he would die a nameless death, starving, probably for some alien’s amusement. And he didn’t have a face to curse out as his life faded.

A mechanical sound echoed and Ray furrowed his eyebrows. It was too late for the feeding tube. Turning back around, Ray stared. His brain didn’t register what he was seeing at first. It was a shape, very human like, walking cautiously through a half-circle in the wall. _That hadn’t been there before._ Was the first thing Ray thought.

Then. _What the fuck is that?_

Ray tried to sit up, but his stomach immediately cramped, causing Ray to groan and fall back.  The figure stopped briefly, before running forward and kneeling down next to Ray. Ray could only stare and whimper in pain.

The shape was in fact a human. Tall and broad with sandy hair and deep blue eyes. “Beautiful.” Ray breathed out.

The man tilted his head, frowning down at Ray. His mouth opened, but instead of words coming out, it was clicks and gargles.

“Wha-“ Ray started to ask before his attention by grabbed by answering clicks. Both turned their heads to see more human shapes enter the room. The man above Ray made more of those weird noises as the rest went to the other sleeping humans. Ray felt the first stirring of panic as they were surrounded. Again, he tried to sit up but was pushed down by the beautiful man’s hand. “N..No. No.” Ray pleaded, watching as his friends were gathered up.

The man clicked at him again, petting down Ray’s arm but the human jerked away. “Don’t touch us.” He hissed, trying to fight against the impressive strength. The man tried several more times to say something but Ray refused to let him. Eventually, he just sighed and lifted Ray up.

Ray squirmed, pushing against the man’s chest. “Let me go. Let me go, please.” Hopelessly, he watched as they were all carried down a long dimly lit hallway before turning into a room. The room was circler in shape and big enough to hold four long tables. Ray was set down on one of the tables, glad that it was at least comfy. The man that had carried him gave one last pat to his head before joining some others at the far wall. Ice ran down Ray’s spine when he saw that the room was filled with the jello looking creatures that had first kidnapped them. The man made more of those clicking noises, looking at the table the rest were gathered around.

“Geoff.” Ray whispered, keeping his eyes on the creatures. “Geoff, please wake up.” Geoff stirred but did nothing more than mumble in his sleep. “Michael?” Michael didn’t even move and Ray wasn’t even sure the other was breathing anymore. “Gavin? Gavin please.” Turning his head, he let out a whimper. Gavin was surrounded by the blob aliens, all holding various instruments in their hands. Ray had no idea what they did but he was certain it was nothing good.

Closing his eyes, Ray willed himself to be anywhere but here. He didn’t want to see what was going to happen next, didn’t want to see what these bastards were going to do to his friends. He didn’t want to die.

He didn’t want to die.

~

Worry gnawed at Ryanielle as he watched the small creature let out more distress sounds. The poor thing was too weak to do anything more than turn it’s head around, calling to it’s friends. But he knew this was for their own good.

They wouldn’t _eat_. No matter what combination of ingredients they tried, none of them could get the creatures to even touch it. And now they were dying.

Ryanielle couldn’t stand it anymore. Moving fast, their team gathered the creatures up (sadly, they were too weak to even fight back) and moved them into their emergency room. If the creatures wouldn’t eat on their own, they were going to have to force them to.

~

Ray coughed. All his struggling just made his insides hurt. He couldn’t even see his friends anymore; they were surrounded by the jello beings. Eventually, Ray just laid down and stared blankly at the ceiling. What did it matter anymore? He was going to die anyway.

The blond man, who had been previously discussing something with another human looking thing, walked back over to him. It clicked at Ray and he hissed back. “Just kill me asshole. Stop drawing this out.”

The man stopped and tilted his head, blue eyes staring down at him. Now that Ray could see him in the light, he noticed that the man looked too good. Perfect blond hair, flawless skin, a chiseled body…Ray hated him. “Stupid fucker with your stupid body. Be uglier so I can at least insult you.”

The man frowned before leaning down so he was on Ray’s level. His mouth opened a few times but nothing came out.

“Yeah? Left speechless at how stunning I am.” Ray joked.

The man squinted at him. He clicked again, but this time another blob answered. The two conversed for a few seconds before the blob made its way to Ray’s table. Ray fidgeted nervously. “Do I have something in my teeth or…?”

The two aliens ignored him, instead more focused on their own conversation. By the way the man was pointing at him, Ray knew that he was the topic. Finally, the man turned towards him again and clicked.

Ray sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know what it’s going to take to get through your morons heads or brains or whatever you have, but I can’t understand what the fuck you are saying.”

The man pointed again and started clicking, the blob shaking in response. Ray noticed that the noise was starting to get the other aliens’ attention. The human fidgeted nervously, not liking how they all gathered around him. Just what was going on?

~

“I’m telling you, it can understand us.” Ryanielle insisted.

Barbitttellil shook, their whole form jiggling. “No.”

Ryanielle huffed. He ignored his slight surprise at the rush of hot air that left him and pointed towards the shivering creature below them. “It responds to my voice and acts accordingly and seems to be trying to talk back. I believe-“

“That’s it responding to the situation. We have no idea if they can even speak, let alone understand our complicated language.” Barbittellil respond. Ryanielle gritted his new found bones in their mouth region, hating the condescending way Barbittellil spoke.

“But-“

“How about,” Burniews cut in, physically stepping between the two. “We focus on making sure they survive before we debate on their brain power.”

Ryanielle looked back at the creature, irritation fading away at how scared it looked. “You’re right.” Ryanielle turned back towards their work table, looking over their tools. Every single nutrient they’ve ever encountered was lined up.  He moved some of the ones he knew they wouldn’t need to the side and picked up his electronic list, carefully going over each name.

Even as determined as he was to save the beautiful alien beings’ lives, Ryanielle couldn’t help his mind drifting back to the moment alone he had with the darker skinned one.

_What does Barbittellil know? Just because she won some awards she thinks she knows better than me? I’ve been in the field for hilon years. She’s-_

_Won multiple medals for her work and received the highest congratulations from out leader._ Joelvinal said, voice amused.

_That doesn’t prove anything._ Ryanielle grouched back. He felt the sensation of a kiss ghost over his head.

_I know it doesn’t._

_They can understand us._ Ryanielle insisted. _I know they can._

_Because you had a moment with one of them?_

_Because I **saw**. And you did too. It reached for me. Spoke to me. Think about it, Joelvinal. If we could speak with them, this whole disaster could have been avoided. _

_Hmm. You have a point._

_I know I do. And I’m going to prove it._  

~

Ray woke up thirsty as hell and sore as fuck. Sitting up, he groaned. “Ow. Ow.”

“Hey Ray.” Ray looked up, blinking at the figure before him. For a second, he thought it was the beautiful alien come back to finish him off. But, with another blink and a shake of his head, the shape turned into Geoff. “Hey, hey, hey. Take it slow ok.”

“Geoff?” Ray coughed, trying to clear his dry throat.

Geoff smiled, kneeing down to Ray’s level. “Yeah, it’s me. How are doing?”

“Feel like shit.” Ray paused. Actually…” I mean. I feel fine. Weirdly fine.”

Geoff nodded. “Me too. In fact, we all do.”

“I guess whatever those aliens were injecting us with helped.”

“What?” Geoff’s voice suddenly turned hard, cold. Ray looked back at him, surprised.

“Oh. I, uh, forgot. You guys weren’t awake for that.”

“Ray. What did they do to us?”

Ray shrugged, looking down at his hands. “I don’t really know. I, uh, kind of passed out. But they took us to a room and there were a lot of needle looking things. I assume they injected us with a bunch of shit.”

“ _Fuck_.” Geoff cursed, standing up. Ray watched the man pace around before turning and slamming his fist into the wall. Ray flinched. “Fucking fucking fuck. _Shit_.”

“Geoff…” Ray started, slowly walking up to the other. “Geoff, calm down.”

“In the main room. Now.”

Ray shrunk back, surprised at how terrifying Geoff was being. In the years he’s known him, Ray had never seen their captain this mad. Geoff turned on his heel, calling out for Michael and Gavin, and Ray hesitantly followed him.

Michael and Gavin were already in the main room. Michael was lightly jogging with Gavin standing nearby, both excitedly talking. They looked up when Geoff called their names and Ray could see the looks of confusion on their faces.

“Geoff?” Michael asked, quickly walking towards the other man. He stopped right in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“Sit down.” Geoff ordered, pointing towards their cushions.

“What’s wrong?” Michael repeated, eyes drifting over to Ray.

“Do what he says.” Ray said already heading over to sit down. “We have to talk.”

“About what?” Gavin sat down next to Ray but Michael refused to move. He folded his arms over his chest. “What are you freaking out over?”

“Ray.” Geoff’s voice was still sharp. The tattooed man was pacing again, unable to stop moving.

Ray sighed. “Do you guys have any memories about last night?”

Gavin shook his head. “Not really. I thought I heard some noise, but I was so out of it I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me.”

Michael nodded. “Same. I thought I heard things. And maybe some…pinching? But I just thought I was having hunger hallucinations.”

Ray looked at Geoff, who nodded too. “Ok. So I was awake, couldn’t sleep. And in the middle of the night, I heard a noise. Like, a mechanical sounding one. And when I looked over,” Ray pointed to the opposite wall. “There was a hole there.”

“Are you sure _you_ weren’t hallucinating?” Michael asked.

“I-I’m not sure.” Ray looked at Geoff.

Geoff sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Continue Ray.”

Ray looked down at his hands, unsure now.

“Ray.” Ray looked back at Geoff. The man gave him a small smile, face softer now. “Please continue.”

“Some…things came through. At first I thought they were human. I mean, some of them looked human. But the others were the blob things we ran into back on our ship.”

Everyone went deadly silent.

“The human looking ones picked us up and took us into a different room, with more blob looking ones. T-Th-They had needles and were injecting us with it. I was so scared that as soon as a needle touched my skin, I passed out.”

“Oh Ray.” Michael breathed out, reaching to bring his friend into a hug. Gavin scooted closer so he could rub Ray’s back.

“I’m sorry.”

The lads looked at Geoff, who had turned his back to them. They could see that he was rubbing his face with his hand and Ray hated how tired the man sounded. “I failed you three. I’m sorry.”

“Geoff.” Michael began. “You didn’t fail us.”

“But I did. It’s my job as your captain to make sure no harm comes to you three. And now look at where we are.”

“Hey, hey.” Michael soothed. The curly haired lad stood up and hugged Geoff. “You _didn’t_ fail us. There was, literally, nothing you could have done. And now is not the time to have a freak out. We need to think about this clearly.”

Geoff sighed before hugging Michael back. “Your right. I’m sorry.”

“Is it possible that what they gave us…isn’t bad?” Gavin asked.

“We shouldn’t assume that.” Geoff warned, taking his seat. Michael took his own.

“But think about it, Geoff.” Gavin began. “I’ve never felt better. I have so much energy I want to run laps around this place.”

“But that doesn’t mean that whatever they gave us is good.” Geoff argued.

“But it doesn’t mean it’s bad.” Ray argued back. “Maybe we should wait and see _if_ it actually does anything?”

The other lads nodded. Geoff looked at all of them before shaking his head. “Maybe your right. We’ll give it six tube droppings. If it doesn’t do anything by then, then we can _maybe_ rule out the possibility of whatever they gave us being harmful.”

“If it turns out it isn’t harmful; we should consider eating the grey mush.” Michael suggested. He held up his hand, stopping Geoff’s impending speech about safety. “Yes, I know it could be bad for us. But personally, I don’t want to go through the hell of almost starving again. It could be that they’re just trying to feed us.”

Geoff leaned back, closing his eyes and letting out his breath. Slowly. He was silent for a few minutes. The lads looked at each other, waiting for Geoff’s command. Finally, Geoff opened his eyes. “You’re right. I don’t want to put you guys through starving again. It couldn’t hurt to try and _see_ if the food does anything. But only after we make sure we are ok first. Deal?”

They each nodded. Ray bit his lip. He really, really hoped that what Gavin was saying turned out right. For all their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms Are Welcomed.   
> Come and talk to me on my Tumblr-Ganglylimbs


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder: 
> 
> Barbitttellil=Barbara   
> Joelvinal=Joel  
> Ryanielle=Ryan  
> Danielgels=Dan  
> Burniews=Burnie

They gave it six tube droppings. Nothing happened and Geoff tentatively declared that _maybe_ they were going to be alright. And, with Michael’s encouragement, they began to eat the grey mush regularly. Geoff was always the first to eat, not letting the others touch it until the next time the tube dropped as an extra precaution.

While Ray was glad for something to be in his belly again, he couldn’t say he was excited to be eating possibly dangerous alien food. The first handful, his hand was shaking so bad he couldn’t actually pick any up for a couple minutes. Michael had said that Ray could wait till tomorrow, to prove nothing’s going to happen, but he refused. If this was poisoned somehow, he didn’t want his friends going through that alone.

A selfish part of him whispered that really, he didn’t want to be the only one alive if this did kill them.

There were other changes made besides now eating. They decided to sleep on the cushions instead of their cots. That way they could be all together and, honestly, they were way more comfortable. Geoff enforced the buddy rule. No one could go anywhere alone, now that they knew whatever took them could get inside their cells. And they took turns staying up and keeping guard.

The days were still boring though. Michael and Geoff divided their time between training and fucking. While they had been shy about it at first, it wasn’t like there was a whole lot for them to do. At least they had the decency to go to one of the separate rooms, but there was no blocking the noise.

Gavin, Ray worried about. The once bubbly lad grew more quiet the longer they were here. All he really did now was sleep and occasionally exercise when Michael could encourage him to. Ray figured it was the fact they weren’t ever getting out finally registering with him.

Ray spent his time thinking about their captors. Or, more accurately, he thought about how he couldn’t get over how beautiful the one blond thing was.

This thing was keeping him in a cage to do whatever it wanted to him. The other night proved that. Even though Ray had been hampered with how weak he was, he knew even now he couldn’t take the thing. So why was he thinking about how blue it’s eyes were or how he could feel it’s muscles straining through the things poor attempt at a shirt?

It frustrated Ray. The next time he saw it he was going to punch it in the face.

~

Ryanielle leaned back in his chair, both pleased and annoyed.

The creatures had started eating. It had been a surprise to the entire team. After they had performed the emergency surgery, they had thought about trying to come up with alternative. Had spent an entire day talking about how to figure out what these creatures could need or want and how to give it to them. Then a team member who had been watching the security feeds for the creatures came running in, exclaiming that they needed to see this. 

At first, it was just the big one, the one they had determined was the oldest. Everyone had waited with baited breath, watched as it finished the food and waited for the others to eat theirs. They didn’t and there had been a debate about wither to separate the bigger one from the little ones or if this was some sort of pack related thing.

Luckily, before they could do anything, there had been another feeding deposit and the others creatures had partaken in it.

Now, the creatures were doing…Ryanielle didn’t know if better was the correct term. Because while there was no threat of them starving to death now, they weren’t running up to 100%. Ryanielle was particularly worried for the two younger ones. The taller, thinner one rarely moved around and the darker haired one had unusually high aggression readings.

Ryanielle wondered, not for the first time, if they were lonely. The two older ones were obviously mates and continuously separated themselves from the others. Barbitttellil disagreed, hypothesizing that If the leader was favoring one over the others that could explain their behavior.

It didn’t bother Ryanielle that Barbittelli continued to argue with him, he welcomed it most of the time, but it did anger him a bit that she refused to even think about the fact that maybe these creatures weren’t like the normal animals they picked up. That maybe they were more than instincts and needs and could feel and think and communicate.

But Barbittellil wasn’t having it. Burniews had to separate them after a particularly bad fight and now they were banned from working together. At least Ryanielle could take comfort in the fact that Burniews was getting annoyed with Barbitttellil too. It wasn’t in their nature to refuse to explore every possible option.

Ryanielle once again, thought of the possibility of requesting her to be removed from the team.

_There’s no need to act so hasty._ Joelvinal commented, his cool voice trying to sooth his mate.

Ryanielle frowned, making sure to convey the expression to Joelvinal.

Joelvinal laughed. _You’ve been going too long. Why don’t you take a break?_

_I’m not done with this data reading._ Ryanielle slightly whined, but he could feel the exhaustion creeping in on him. Their kind were not use to being in full control of their shared body for long, not since he was young and certainly not since he bonded with his mate. They needed to take a break every so often, let their other half take over. But since they acquired these new creatures, Ryanielle has been in control. He needed to be, to make sure he’s ready for emergencies like the one they had the other day.

Ryanielle gave another glance to the monitors before him. Once again, the two older ones had separated themselves. The youngest one was pacing around the room, making their weird noises. Ryanielle didn’t have to understand them to know that it was angry. And the other was sleeping, Again.

_You need rest._ Joelvinal said again. _Just for a bit. They will still be here when you wake._

Ryanielle’s gaze focused on the young, angry one, eyes tracing it’s form. _Beautiful._

_Ryanielle?_

Jerking his eyes away, Ryanielle leaned back in his chair. _Yeah. Yeah, ok. I’ll sleep for a few hours. But wake me if there’s anything wrong._

_Of course._ Joelvinal readily agreed.

Ryanielle let his mind sleep away. The last thing he saw was the pacing of the young creature.

~

Joelvinal waited till he felt Ryanielle fall into a deep rest before standing. He shook off Ryanielle’s chosen form, hair turning black and skin going a white pale. His chin was sharper, eyes shrewder, and frame thin. A stark contrast to the golden, blond, muscular form of his mate.

His eyes tracked the creatures Ryanielle was growing so fond of. It wasn’t just Ryanielle that felt a connection to them. There was…something there.

Sharply turning, Joelvinal left the small watching room and stalked down the halls till he reached a small door. It _whooshed_ open, announcing his presence.

Burniews didn’t bother to turn around. “I’m busy.” He mumbled.

“Too bad, I want to talk.”

Burniews twirled around, a smile splitting his new flesh. Burniews was tall and broad, not unlike his mate. Danielgels and Burniews had always had that close relationship, despite Danielgels being years behind Burniews. They were newer mates, their bonding ceremony was only tillian years ago.

But before Burniews found Danielgels, Joelvinal and him had been friends. They both knew they were not meant for each other, not as mates, but that didn’t stop them from forming a close relationship. That relationship never dimmed, not when Burniews left to explore new worlds, not when Joelvinal found Ryanielle and they bonded, and certainly not when their ship had once gone down and they both thought the other dead.

Burniews always had time for his friend and the same went for Joelvinal. Joelvinal can only hope that that friendship could get him what he wanted.  

“What brings your sorry mug down here?” Burniews asked, turning back to whatever he was studying.

“The creatures.”

Burniews looked back up, frowning now. “Has something happened with them? Are they ok?”

Joelvinal leaned against the wall opposite to where Burniews was standing. “Relax. They’re fine. Or, as fine as they ever been since we got them.”

“Ok. Then what concern are they to you? You’re not a scientist, Joelvinal. There’s nothing they can do for the military.” Burniews grinned again. “Unless your mate has been bugging you about something.”

Joelvinal grinned back, briefly. “Ryanielle is part of the reason why I’m here. I will admit, the other part of it is my own curiosity.” Joelvinal hesitated, causing Burniews own grin to disappear. “This whole business with the creatures. Of whether we can communicate with them or not.”

Burniews sighed. “Should have figured. Ryanielle is still stuck on that, huh?”

“He seems pretty convince, yes. As do I.”

That made Burniews blink, mouth slightly agape. “You do?”

Joelvinal nodded, pointing to his own form. “While you’ve been studying them, I’ve been studying this figure. I know that they aren’t completely accurate, but from what I’ve gathered from Ryanielle’s studies and my own observations, it would suggest that they do have the ability to communicate.”

“Or,” Burniews pointed out, “You could only have those because your body took the fact that you couldn’t talk into account and made sure you could still communicate with us. It’s happened before, remember.”

Joelvinal frowned before opening his mouth to argue. Burniews stopped him, continuing to talk. “Look, I think they can communicate with us too. But to convince others, we need proof.”

Joelvinal shifted.

Burniews paused, licked his lips, then asked cautiously. “Do..do you have proof?”

“No. I can get some though. But I need your help.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to get one alone and try to communicate with it. In their cage, preferably.”

Burniews closed his eyes and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed. If you want, come talk to me on my Tumblr-Ganglylimbs

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone's confused, Joel and Ryan are apart of an alien race where two minds occupy one body. They (and Burnie and Dan) are basically the alien biologist. Ryan and Burnie are scientist while Joel and Dan are military. They change their appearance to match the species they're studying.


End file.
